The things we try to forget
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: They hate her. They hate her, and she hates herself. She betrayed them, tried to kill them, which was just too much. They couldn't find out. They couldn't find out she was alive. Set after 'Things Change'. BBTerra. !NOT CONTINUING!


**Once again, something I wrote a while back. Because BBTerra is so tragic and cute it physically pains me. ;n; OTP right there, the one hitting me right in the feels. Terra bby ilu.**

**Title: The things we try to forget**

**Characters/Pairings: Terra, Beast Boy, BBTerra**

**Summary: They hate her. They hate her, and she hates herself. She betrayed them, tried to kill them, which was just too much. They couldn't find out. They couldn't find out she was alive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Terra leant against a wall, wet, ugly tears streaming down her guilty face. She peeked round the corner and saw Beast Boy standing alone in her school corridor, his face confused and angry. This was bad, this was so very bad. They couldn't find out. They just _couldn't_.

They hate her. They hate her, and she hates herself. She betrayed them, tried to kill them, which was just too much. They couldn't find out.

They couldn't find out she was alive.

In her flat that evening, she sat down and let her head fall into her hands. She had gone to dinner with him. To _dinner_. How could she have been so stupid? Well, she knew the answer to that question. It's Beast Boy, she couldn't say no. Just to be near him, to talk to him, made her fell like she was...hell, it made her feel like she was _home. _But if she went back, she would ruin it again, some way or another. It was inevitable. Why was she that messed up?

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out the memory that lay inside. Its once-soft material felt rough and abused against her fingers, like a reminder of everything that has happened. The worn symbol on the chest planted tears in her blue eyes.

She placed her Terra uniform on the table and thought for a while.

* * *

Titans Tower had fallen into near silence. Beast Boy's reaction to all this was generating mixed feeling for most of the titans, but it left them all feeling confused.

But all Beast Boy could feel was grief. For a second, a small, joyful second, he had Terra back. Terra who laughed at his jokes, Terra who smiled, Terra before Slade got to her.

And then it all came crashing down around him, like she was betraying him all over again. She was just another school girl, no powers, no strange, crazy life. Anyway, if Terra had broken from the stone, she wouldn't stay here, where it all happened.

Tears fell from his emerald eye, which he wiped away furiously. He didn't want to cry. Crying would make it even worse. No, now he had to just forget it all.

Beast Boy stood up, walked to his mirror (_Terra showing up at his window, the fight with Slade, the house of mirrors_) and he checked his face. He was suddenly all too aware of the trails that his tears had left on his cheek. He cursed himself and opened the door a crack. Seeing no one, he dashed into the bathroom he shares with Raven, glad to see she wasn't using it. Grabbing a tissue, he wiped away any trace of tears - other than slightly puffy eyes. He left the bathroom and strolled down to the main room.

"You wanna play?" Beast Boy fell onto the sofa and snatched a controller from the table, pretending not to notice Cyborg's expression, which was fixed on him and made of pure shock.

"Uh...BB?" Cyborg stuttered down at him. "You okay?" Beast Boy glanced up at him, then at the screen, where he was starting a game. He didn't show the pit of sadness inside him that was still there, probably getting bigger by the second. It wasn't a good feeling.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Y'know? _Terra_?" Beast Boy faked realisation, but sent him a cheesy grin. He tried to ignore the fact that the sound of her voice made him want to shut himself in his room again.

"Oh! That, I'm over it. Two-player?" Beast Boy answered, avoiding the subject. He was down here to forget about it, not use it for conversation. Cyborg nodded at his green team mate, trying to understand. He picked up the second controller and began to play, still trying to read Beast Boy's expression.

The two finally got into the game, that competitive spark flying between them as the virtual race went on. Beast Boy was finally forgetting the events of the previous morning as he laughed at his opponent.

"Ha! You can't beat me, can you?" He jeered confidently, waving his controller around.

"Oh, yes I ca-"

"Beast Boy! You have recovered!" A bubbly voice called from the entrance of the large room. In mere seconds, he was being strangled by a pair of powerful arms. "But how? Are you not sad? We all believed that you were mourning in your room, holding the silver box. That was what happened when our friend last departed. But, I understand that she did not actually lave again, since she never really came back, but Iamstillgladthatyouareokay!" Starfire rambled on, not really speaking cautiously enough, in Cyborg's opinion. The metal man showed this my making wild hand gestures and warning faces at Starfire, which she ignored completely.

Beast Boy choked, mainly because of her strong grip around his neck, but partly at the tamaranean's words.

"Gah! S-star! Could you...let go? Please?" Beast Boy breathed heavy and rubbed his bruised neck as she relaxed her grip and took a step away from him. "Well...I, uh, I'm kinda over it." He repeated the lie, trying to grin. ("Yes! I won! I won!" Cyborg shouted, having took his chance to snatch victory.) He wasn't 'over it', but he wasn't going to repeat the past. The statue was gone, which he couldn't explain. Terra...wasn't Terra. He couldn't explain that either, and instead of spending his days trying make her who she used to be, he had concluded that it would be easier to just forget it. She didn't want anything to do with him. It was understandable. If she was Terra, she would probably be ashamed and want to hide herself, but if it wasn't Terra, she was just a girl that suddenly had a creepy, green stalker pestering her. He would just have to live with this hole that had dug itself in his gut.

Starfire frowned slightly. "Friend Best Boy, are you sure that you are alright? You didn't seem to be when you came home."

"He's not alright." A voice came from the doorway, surprising them, and Raven strolled into the room. She wore her cloak, with her hood shadowing her face, but you could hear the concern in her voice. "Gar, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yes we are most eager to help you recover from this!" Starfire offered, grinning and hopping slightly.

"Guys, really!" He half shouted, throwing up his hands in frustration. Starfire and raven jumped slightly and Cyborg watched the conversation with interest. "Jeez, I'm over it, okay? Terra's gone, and I'm over it! Sure, I got my hopes up, but I am still completely fine! There's nothing to help me with! I can honestly say that I have no feelings left for Terra whatsoever, okay?"

The sound of breaking glass and a glowing yellow rock the sizee of a tennis ball put was just in time for the end of his argument. He heard Cyborg, who was still looking in that general direction, gasp with surprise and jump out of his seat. Raven jumped back slightly at the sight of someone on the other side of the window and a lamp in the room broke. Starfire flew upwards, her face glowing with joy and excitement. Hope rose inside Garfeild as he turned to the window.

"Terra?"


End file.
